


Silent Conversation Part 11

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Silent Conversation verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Late night kiss in the office.





	Silent Conversation Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted something in the fandom.  
> I'm happy to write them again in this verse.  
> This was inspired by a gorgeous pic of the boys posted on tumblr by Justimberlake.

 

It is typically one of those days when Mike decides the _no touching in the office rules_ can get lost.

Harvey is standing right in front of him, searching for a file on his desk and Mike inhales his boyfriend’s cologne with blatant lust. Harvey’s neck is a thing of beauty after all and Mike has left a few marks _there_ yesterday night. Mike loves to claim Harvey, especially in bed.

Harvey doesn’t mind at all.

“Hmm” Mike whispers, leaning in for a kiss on Harvey’s perfect suntanned skin, “you smell so good, I could eat you alive.”

“Mike” Harvey murmurs, “not here.”

Mike thinks he wants to ravish Harvey right now this minute, glass office doors be damned.

“And why not, love of my life?”

“You know why”, Harvey mutters, “ people might see us, Jessica is just round the corner, discussing with Louis.”

_Fuck Jessica._

Mike’s lips brush delicately on Harvey’s collarbone, sending shivers of want in Harvey’s spine.

_I know you need to be touched Harvey. It’s been ten hours since I fucked you. I can’t stand it any longer and neither can you._

Mike chuckles at the slight tremor in Harvey’s shoulders because he can read Harvey like an open book. They are on the same page right now, _oh yes._

“Please, Mike. How do you expect me to continue working if you do _this_ with your mouth.”

_I don’t expect you to continue working Harvey, that’s the thing._

“You’re such a bad boy, Mike”, Harvey confides, his voice languid, leaning into Mike’s caress. “I should punish you.”

_You love it when I behave like a bad boy, Harvey._

Mike is rewarded by a low moan, Harvey now growing limp in his arms.

“You see? I know you so well”, Mike points out, his arm circling Harvey’s waist. ”How about we take this home to bed?”

_It’s too early for that, Mike._

“It’s 10 pm”, Mike grins, his lips curving on Harvey’s hair. “I say we call it a night.”

Harvey is now fully plastered against Mike’s torso, his eyes closed. He sighs happily, tilting his head for better access. Mike is slowly devouring him, possessive and tender both, and everything is perfect in the world.

Maybe these rules should be bent, especially at 10 pm.

* * *

“Now, now”, Jessica hisses, suddenly materializing herself at Harvey’s office door, “it seems we have another little secret to share, haven’t we?”

Mike senses Harvey tensing in his arms and immediately displays the palm of his hand on his lover’s heart. He stares at Jessica, defiant, pulling Havey tighter against him. It is one thing to play the silent conversation game with Harvey because they know each other so well, but with Jessica..

Turns out Jessica is very good at it too.

She scrutinizes Mike, looking totally unfazed.

_Mike, let go of Harvey, he can defend himself. Besides, I would never hurt him.  He’s my boy._

Mike reluctantly loosens his grip on Harvey’s chest, still holding Jessica’s gaze.

_Jessica, you can fire me if you want, you always wanted to. Now you have another good reason to do so._

“Jessica”, Harvey mumbles, “I can explain-”

“I swear to God”, Mike growls, “If you hold this against him-”

“Mike” Jessica snorts, rolling her eyes, “I don’t respond to threats. I make them. Now, go home before Louis finds out about this. I don’t want to have another existential  crisis on my hands tonight.”

 

Link to the photographer's website

http://www.sandrobaebler.com/portraits/gabriel-macht-and-patrick-j-adams

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Rikutaa who produced some beautiful Marvey fanart.


End file.
